Forever His
by fruitylooper
Summary: Peter Pan only wants boys on his island, right? Wrong. Clara was snatched up from her life and whisked away to Neverland by orders of Pan. Now it's up to her to make sure she can survive whatever game Pan has in store for her, all the while attempting to escape with her new found friend, Baelfire. Can they escape? Or will they forever be stuck running from Pan and his lost boys?
1. Chapter 1

If anyone were to tell me that one day, I would be trapped on Neverland with Peter Pan and his psychotic lost boys, I would point them to the nearest mental hospital. Wouldn't you do the same? Peter Pan is fiction, or so I thought, but let's back track, I'm getting ahead of myself.

I thought my life would be pretty simple: go to school, get good grades, get a job, and grow old. I didn't plan on doing anything special, I never believed I could. I was the child that when asked what I would do when I was older I would shrug my shoulders and stare off in space. My teachers never believed I would make much of myself, one even told my mother that I was just me, and that's all I would ever be. If I remember correctly, he told her, "Clara is just Clara, she just does what she wants, there's not much to be done with her." I know it hurt her every time she heard this from my teachers, but she never gave up on me.

The bond with my mother is a completely different story. It was just me and her against the world. She's probably the main reason why I never did anything truly horrible while I was in my realm. I knew if I did that it would crush her, especially since she had such hope that I would be able to do something spectacular and make something of myself, that I would be able to change my fate. Little did she know that I would be stuck at the age of seventeen for the rest of eternity. I don't miss much from my world. I don't miss the bullies, the kids who ignored me, and the teachers who believed all I would ever do was sweep up at McDonalds. I don't miss not having any friends, but I do miss my mom. She was my best friend, my world, the main reason why I lived. I still don't know how she is to this day, I'm not even sure I want to, but if there was one thing I could change. Just one thing out of this whole chaos, I wish I could have hugged her and told her I loved her one last time. Sadly, I will be forever tormented with the fact that I never get to see her again. That the last conversation I will ever have with her is that I didn't want to go to college, that the last time I saw her beautiful face was when it was covered in tears, her eyes heavy with disappointment. I wish I could go back and just let her know how grateful I was, that I could have made her proud of me at least once. The world is funny like that, always letting you know how you messed up and that there's nothing you can do to fix it. The guilt and regret forever stuck with you, nagging you and never truly going away.

The day I was taken is still vividly clear in my mind. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget, no matter how many years pass. School that day was one of the worst days I've ever had. It seemed as if everyone knew I was going to go missing, so they made sure to get out all their anger and hate. I remember food being thrown at me in the cafeteria, being shoved around in the hallways. The cheerleaders were always there taunting me about how disgusting I was and that I would never be happy or loved. Besides the horrible school day my mom had gotten an email about a college fair coming up. Since I was close to graduation my mom wanted me to go and check it out, see what was out there and where I could apply. Unfortunately, I didn't want to go to college. I didn't want all the student loans and to be once again trapped in a school where people would definitely hate me, especially if I had to live there. I wanted to be able to be free and do what I want. Sadly my mom didn't see it my way. As I said before, she wanted me to do better than she ever did. She wanted me to make something of myself. The last conversation I ever had with my mother was an argument. The last look she ever gave me was of disappointment and filled with tears. The last thing I ever said to her was that I hated her. The last action she got from me was not a loving one, but a slam of my bedroom door.

I can picture it now so clearly, I was there lying on my bed, trying to calm down from my anger and tears. I can see myself now curling up in a ball and crying myself to sleep. Nothing too weird, right? Wrong. I had failed to notice the dark figure floating outside my bedroom. I had failed to make sure my window was locked. I had failed to allow myself to notice anything except my own sadness. I believe that was my downfall. I know that back then I didn't think I had to do any of those things, I mean who would? Well, when you're stuck on Neverland for as long as me, you start to over analyze everything, forever cursed with asking the same questions over and over again. What if I did this? Why didn't I do that? What if I hadn't fought with my mother? No matter how many times I think of how I could have done things differently to prevent my kidnapping, I know deep down inside it was inevitable. If Peter Pan wants you, you can be damned sure he's going to get you.

The shadow was creative. After I had fallen asleep it opened my bedroom window to let in the cold, winter air. This caused me to wake up at two in the morning freezing. My mind was still in a sleepy haze so I passed it off as nothing, figuring maybe my mother had come in and opened the window. Now a reasonable person would point out that my bedroom door was locked and ask why would my mother open my window during the winter time? As I said before, my mind was still foggy. I got up and walked over to shut my window, determined to crawl under my covers and fall asleep in a warm cocoon. Unfortunately for me, the shadow was waiting above my window. It held my window open while I was attempting to shut it. When I finally looked up to see what was preventing me from doing so, it reached out and snatched my wrist. It dragged me out into the night sky. As Disney says, second star to the right and straight on till morning.

Well, here's the new chapter one. Let me know what you all think~


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I noticed was the sound of the ocean, the waves crashing as they met the shore line. The second thing I noticed was the pain I felt throughout my whole body.

After I became aware of these things I heard voices speaking from above me. "Who do you think she is?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt Pan will be happy to see a girl on the island."

"I don't think she's breathing, is she dead?"

There was some shuffling before I was jabbed in my side. I let out a groan from the pain it caused, only to cause the pounding in my head to become worse.

"Nope. She's definitely not dead. Wake up, girl." The second voice from before spoke. _What the hell is going on?_ I thought as I brought my hand to hold my head, I opened my eyes to see the dark, night sky above me. I propped myself up and looked around in confusion. _What the-_ and in that moment everything came rushing back. The fight, falling asleep, my opened window, the shadow taking me away. I gasped as I remembered it all, quickly standing up only to stumble.

"Whoa, careful there. Don't hurt yourself now." Someone said as they caught me. I looked over to see a young boy with light brown hair and brown eyes holding my arm, making sure that I didn't fall over. He was wearing a cloak and was staring at me in concern.

I glanced around the area, "Where am I?" The raspiness of my voice surprising me. I clutched onto my head as it continued to pound, trying to piece together what happened after I was snatched from my bedroom.

"You're in Neverland." A second voice said, their voice more monotone. I looked over to see a tall boy with messy blonde hair, a feather woven into it. His cool blue eyes analyzed me, though his face showed no emotion. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

I lightly shook my head, turning my gaze to the ocean. I saw nothing but water for miles. "The shadow. It-it took me from my room. Grabbed me and flew straight towards the sky."

He only hummed in response, "Well, I'm sure Pan will know what to do with you. Let's take her back to camp, Rufio." _Pan? Like the ginger in tights?_ Rufio led me towards the jungle, the other boy following close behind. Having no choice I followed. I leaned heavily on Rufio, my right leg shooting up pain signals anytime I stepped on it.

Rufio, noticing this and allowed me to put my arm around his neck. "The shadow let you take quite a fall I see." He said, letting out a sigh.

We walked in silence for the rest of the way, the only sound was my occasional grunt of pain. When Rufio muttered almost there I looked up from the ground to see a glow coming from up ahead. Sounds of yelling and drums could be heard from the area.

Fear started to creep into my mind, after pushing it aside for so long it finally broke through. _Who are these boys? Why are you here? How do you know they won't kill you? _My breathing started to accelerate, I attempted to calm myself down, feeling a panic attack come on. _No, it's ok. They haven't done anything yet. It's not like you have anywhere to go. If this is Neverland than it's an island. _I let myself break free from my thoughts once we broke through the tree line. I looked around the clearing, seeing a bonfire burning and boys spread throughout doing different activities. Everything stopped once we entered, the only sound was the fire crackling.

"Who do we have here?" A voice spoke, breaking the silence. The boys parted like the red sea as someone came through. He looked to be about eighteen, his blonde hair slightly ruffled as it rested above his eyes. His grey eyes staring in mine as if he could see my soul. A light smirk was planted on his face as he walked towards us.

"We found her on the beach, it appears the shadow picked her up from her room. Although she didn't call for him." The stoic boy said. The boy, Pan I believe, raised his eyebrows up in surprise.

"Is that so? Well, that makes things even more interesting, now doesn't it?" He started to circle around me, as if assessing me.

That's when Rufio spoke, "Yeah, she's also badly injured. The shadow must have dropped her from a high height. I think she has a concussion and her leg appears to be broken." He only hummed in response, clearly lost in thought. Spots started appearing in my vision, my mind was spinning.

In a flash Pan was in front of me, "What is your name, girl?" I attempted to speak, but before I could say anything I felt myself fall forward. My eyes slid close and I felt the darkness start to consume me. I felt someone catch me before I hit the ground. The last thing I heard was Pan's voice, "It's alright, my lost girl. I've finally found you."

**Alright, Chapter 2 of my redo. Let me know what you all think!**


	3. Chapter 3

A light breeze came through and the sound of leaves rustling soon followed after. My hair tickled my face causing me to reach up and brush it away. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the new light. I was staring straight up, seeing grey clouds above me causing confusion to erupt inside me.

I sat up and glanced around the new place I was in. The place was an empty clearing with long grass, the perimeter was surround by trees. There was a slight fog making it difficult to see further than a few feet. _What happened to Pan? Why am I here? Did I dream it all?_ I tried to make sense of what was going on. I had thought I was with Peter Pan and his lost boys. I remembered the shadow and waking up on the beach. Slowly my brain started to convince me otherwise, it was all a dream. None of it was real. Neverland is only a fairytale. I would agree with this, but it didn't explain where I am and how I got here. _Maybe you had another episode._ I sighed at this thought and stood up. Guess the only thing I can do is find my way out. Seeing this as my only option I made my way across the clearing.

There was a slight chill in the air and my breath come out as white smoke. I wrapped my arms around myself in hopes to keep warm. When I made it to the edge of the treeline, I glanced behind to see if anyone was there. _Why would anyone be here? It's the middle of the woods._ I sighed and shook my head, trying to shake off the feeling of being watched. I continued on into the trees, my boots crunching each time they stepped on leaves and dirt. The only sound was my breathing and my footsteps. Other than that it was complete silence. I shuddered at the eeriness, the wind seemed to have stopped all together. The forest itself was completely still with a fog covering it.

I was wandering down a path, the leaves crunched and the wisps of fog nipped at my legs. I jumped when the sound of thundering footsteps broke through the silence. I glance around wide eyed, trying to figure out where it came from. Once again the footsteps started, the sound came from behind me, causing me to whip around. Once I turned around the footsteps came from the right of me. I was turning in circles trying to figure out where the source was, but all I could see was the fog. My breathing picked up and I felt my mind slowly start to lose its sanity. I started sprinting, hoping to escape the sounds. _It's happening again, why is it happening again?_ That's when the whispers started, at first it started with just a voice whispering my name, but then more voices were added and grew strong. They started chanting things at me, telling me how worthless I was, how no one wanted me, I was just the insane girl with no where to go. Everything I had experienced at home was brought back. The painful reminders of the beatings, the bullying, the loneliness I went through. My mother, my poor mother, how is she doing? I was such a disappointment. _What about the girl, Clara? You know, the one you-_ "NO. I won't think about that! Not again!" I screamed out loud, hoping to stop myself from thinking about it. _I bet she wish she could have screamed for help._

I tripped over a tree root, curling up I pressed my hands to my ears hoping to stop the voices. Tears streamed down my face. The voices just screamed louder to the point where they we drumming through my head. They're in my head. They're always in my head. Why won't this torture stop? I screamed out into the forest, screaming until my throat went raw. My nails dug into my scalp to the point where I felt my skin break.

Suddenly, one voice, above all the others, broke through. It was as if the rest became background noise. I shouldn't be surprised, considering this voice has been in my head for my whole life. "Clara," the voice sang, "Oh, Clara." I glanced around, trying to locate the source of the voice, but I knew better than anyone else that it wasn't around me. No, I was the only one who could hear it. I froze at the feeling of a presence over my shoulder, a cool breath blew on my ear and the same voice whispered, "Boo." I whipped around to see if anyone was there, but I was met with the empty forest. A scream lodged itself into my throat and I scrambled to my feet. I kept running through the path until I eventually broke through the tree line. In front of me was a lake with the fog floating on the surface and it had rocks surrounding the the perimeter. I glanced around and saw nothing but the rocky shore line.

I slowly walked towards the water, pulling myself up onto one of the rocks I kneeled down to see under the water. I sat in silence as my racing heart slowed down. I observed my reflection, studying how my brown hair was matted up, and the bags under my blue eyes seemed prominent. I looked like a wild, crazed animal.

A hand broke through the surface, grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me under.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Guys please review I really appreciate it, and it motivates me to update faster.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I wonder what's wrong with Clara ;p Any ideas? And what happened to Pan and the lost boys?**

**Review/Favorite/Follow**

**Have a great day!**

**~Courtney**


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever had those moments in life, where you could practically feel Death clutching you into his hand? The fear swells up inside you and at any moment you could just be swallowed whole. I never really thought about death before, well not in the sense of being murdered. I always imagined I would die under my own accord, when I was content enough to just let go. Never did I think I would be drowned to death by some unknown creature that I'll never get to look at.

At first I was paralyzed, simply shocked at the fact that someone, or _something_, was trying to kill me. I can feel the hands just grabbing at me and dragging me down. The serenity of it all was a bit weird to me. I felt completely fine with just watching the surface become further away. My hair just floated in front of me, reaching towards the surface, as if trying to hint to me that I was going in the wrong direction. It took me a moment to realize that I shouldn't be so calm, I should be fighting.

This is when I started thrashing. I snapped out of my trance and fought at the hands holding onto me, but then more hands seemed to be grabbing at me, as if it was a group of people pulling me under. I felt a scream build up in me, but I held it back. I tried to see my attacker, but they always evaded my vision.

My lungs started to scream in protest at the lack of oxygen. My body slowly went numb from the freezing water. Black dots swarmed my vision, but I continued to fight. That was until I accidently took a breath. The water entered my lungs and I started to choke. _I was drowning and there was nothing I could do to stop it from happening._

I felt myself go limp. My body wouldn't listen to me no matter how much I screamed at it to move, to do something. My eyelids got heavier and I watched as the last bubbles of my breath left my body and floated towards the surface. Something crashed through the water, and then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up coughing and someone started patting my back. I finished coughing and saw I was on the beach again and the sand below my hands. My hair hung around my face like a curtain and water dripped down from it onto the ground. Before I could look around any further I was greeted with a wave of dizziness before once again collapsing.<p>

My mind kept coming in and out of consciousness. It felt as if I would blink, and I be somewhere new within seconds. I remember opening my eyes and seeing the trees surrounding me once again. I heard someone panting as they walked, and I realized somebody was carrying me before I closed my eyes again.

The next time I woke up I was still in the same position. I remembered that someone was carrying me and I turned my head to look at them. I saw it was Peter Pan from before. He didn't seem to notice I was awake because he was glaring ahead of us. I saw he was dripping wet before falling back asleep.

The last time I woke up in the haze I had felt a blanket being placed on top of me. I heard someone sigh from beside me before a familiar voice muttered "You're always getting into trouble." _It must be Peter._ I felt my hair being brushed away from my face and him place a kiss on my head. I finally found the energy to open my eyes to watch as he turned his back to me. He walked away and left me alone in the room. The door shut with a click and my eyes fell shut.

Unfortunately for me, I was dragged into the world of nightmares. I was once again under water feeling the hands grab at me and try to drag me down. The water was suffocating me and pushing me towards death. I felt as if I was trapped with no where to go. I took a breath for air and I started to black out, _I was going to die._ This is when I sat up and screamed. I thrashed around, trying to fight off the hands, trying to get air. My throat started to go raw, but I couldn't stop. I still felt like I was in the lake.

Someone gripped my arms and shook me, finally snapping me out of the trance I was stuck in. I opened my eyes and saw Peter in front of me. "Clara! Calm down!" I stopped screaming and looked around the room wided eyed, trying to convince myself that I was fine, that I wasn't in the lake. Finally I looked up to the green-eyed boy in front of me to see he was looking at me with concern. I took a deep breath and started to sob. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, allowing me to cry into his chest.

Eventually my sobs died down and I was left shaking in his arms. I slowly pulled away from him and muttered an apology to him, my face heated up with embarrassment for breaking down. _Crying in front of a total stranger, yea that's smart. _I looked up at Peter to see him smirking at me. He reached over to touch my face, but I winced away from his hand. He looked at me with confusion, but I looked away and wiped away my tears. I shook my head and pulled myself out of my stupor. I lifted my head up and asked, "What happened?" I winced at the scratchiness of my voice. He took no mind to my question and got up from the bed. He grabbed a canteen from the table before sitting back down in his spot.

I looked down at the canteen before looking back up at him. Peter smirked at my hesitation, "What? Don't trust me?"

I scoffed a little at this. Rolling my eyes I replied, "Well, considering you're a total stranger you can't really expect me to trust you."

I watched as an emotion flashed through his eyes, but it was too fast for me to figure out what it was. He simply raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm a stranger who saved your life."

I watched him for a moment before sighing. I nodded my head a little, "Touche, sir." I opened the canteen before selfishly taking huge gulps of water, the liquid poured down my throat and helped soothe it, finally getting rid of the burning sensation. Once I was finished I lowered my head to see him smirking at me. I rolled my eyes, "Before you say anything else, you never answered my question. What happened?"

Peter looked at me as if debating something, I shifted uncomfortably under his heated gaze. I made a motion with my hand, hoping he would finally speak. He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, you need to rest."

I looked at him in disbelief, "No I want to know what happened. Why was I in the woods? Why did I black out in the first place? Who was downing me? Why did you call-"

He covered my mouth with his hand, "Too many questions. You'll find out with time. For now you need to sleep."

I glared at him and went to protest once again, but his eyes shifted and he seemed to become irritated with me. Something told me that I should let it go, or else he wouldn't be so kind to me.

Hesitantly I sighed and nodded my head. The look in his eyes disappeared and he smiled at me. "Good." I went and laid down, wincing at the soreness of my body. He stood up from the bed and covered me with the blanket. Peter gazed down at me for a moment, his eyes seemed like they were filled with sadness. He turned around and started to walk away. Before leaving he turned around and gave me a slight smirk, "Sweet dreams, Clara."

I was left alone in the room once again. My mind told me I should get up and explore it, find out what I can. Maybe even run away from here. Unfortunately my body had other ideas because I grew tired and started to fall asleep. The last thought I had before I once again blacked out sent a chill through my body.

_Pan sounds exactly like the voice in my head._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Why do you think Pan is acting so weird? hmmm? Why do you think he sounds like the voice? thoughts of the whole chapter? Please leave a review! follow? maybe even favorite? Haha anyway happy thanksgiving everyone! Let me know what you think ^_^ ~C<strong>


End file.
